Cool
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Cool by Gwen Stefani. Naitlyn centred. Caitlyn's POV.


**Haven't done anything for this fandom in ages! Why not an one-shot to ease me in again? Naitlyn centred as per usual! x Song is Cool by Gwen Stefani**

* * *

 _It's hard to remember how it felt before_

 _Now I found the love of my life..._

 _Passes things get more comfortable_

 _Everything is going right_

If I turned back on my life right now... in a haze... I would never ever regret being with him. Having our two beautiful children. Having a lavish wedding. Watching them grow into the ten year olds that they are today... But it's hard to actually remember how it felt to be with him... But I do remember the arguments and the divorce threats. When was there actually a good time that I can safely and boldly say 'I remember'?

It didn't even matter because after the finalisation of our divorce, I met the love of my life, just five months after. Sebastian was everything. He didn't mind then that I had baggage that entailed four year old twins. At first, he was doubtful of my loyalty and love for him but as time grew on... we fell deeper in love, got married and had our first child. He's five. Everything was comfortable and was going right. Finally.

* * *

 _And after all the obstacles_

 _It's good to see you now with someone else_

 _And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends_

 _After all that we've been through_

 _I know we're cool_

I shook my head from my thoughts as I smiled at Nate and his new girlfriend. His fourth one since we split. His second serious one. They've been together for three years now. It was such a wonder and a miracle that we stayed best friends. Just like we were before we started dating, breaking up, getting back together, getting engaged, getting married, having kids, divorced. I know we're cool.

"So... you're planning on adopting?" I asked, pouring myself a glass of wine.

"Yeah, Liv can't have babies so we're cool on adopting." Nate smiled.

I nodded, smiling. I was happy that he finally found someone that he could settle down with. I was worried that he was still hung up on me or something and that was why his new relationships could never prosper but one day, I finally decided enough was enough and set him up with Olivia, a colleague from work. Well, ex-colleague. I got promoted and moved to swim with the big fishes. I think she's still a personal assistant or something like that. I was an executive assistant but my boss finally saw my strengths in the company and made me co-CEO within the two years that I had worked there.

"Even if we can't adopt, I'm just happy with Lucia and Luca." Olivia said, flicking her 'bronde' hair over her shoulder and smirking at me.

I really didn't care. I didn't have feelings for Nate any more and the kids were long okay with the split.

Seb came in then, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. "Honey, we have guests." I giggled, making Olivia roll her eyes. At least I was married to my guy, bitch.

Nate shook hands with Sebastian and smiled at him. "Long day at work?" he asked.

"Oh, tell me about it. Mrs-" I zoned out then because knowing them, since they worked together, they would involve us in talking about a random person we don't even know about! After meeting Seb, I found out that he worked with Nate after our tenth date and we were together for a year. It gave me another excuse to see Nate. He was a good father, you see.

* * *

 _We used to think it was impossible_

 _Now you call me by my new last name_

 _Memories seem like so long ago_

 _Time always kills the pain_

After a month of finalising our divorce, we thought that it would be impossible to start again in love so we made a stupid pact to not get too involved with guys and girls but it turned out otherwise. It was possible as you could now see. We used to have long nights, talking about our new guy or gal and we-

"Taylor,"

My head shot up as I realised that I had zoned out again. I playfully rolled my eyes at his new nickname for me. Seb was Seb-tay and I was Taylor. If he couldn't be bothered to call us separately, he would call us Mr and Mrs Taylor.

"What, Gray?" The one name that stuck with us for so many decades.

"Your husband was just telling me about something Leo can do."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he can read."

"What an advanced child. Remember the twins started reading at four."

"I remember." I smiled, my mind drifting off to a distant memory of the four of us, in our bed after the twins complained of simultaneously having nightmares.

 ** _"Gray," I turned to face my then husband._**

 ** _"What, Gray?" I asked back, smiling._**

 ** _He shook his head. "Gellar, how about reading these kids a bed time story to get their minds off the snuggly wuggly evil happy monkey donkey monster!" he roared, tickling our son making the child laugh in delight._**

 ** _"Sure." I giggled, placing our daughter on my lap. I grabbed the spare storybook from my side table and opened it up. "Once upon-"_**

 ** _"Can I read, mommy?" Lucia asked._**

 ** _I looked at Nate shocked and nodded. He too was shocked._**

 ** _Lucia patted the side beside her and Luca joined her. "Once upon a time... there was a... hip-hipo-"_**

 ** _"Hippopotamus!" Luca yelled out, grinning. "And he was very, very gi-giga-gigan-"_**

 ** _"Gigantic." Lucia finished for him._**

 ** _I didn't know that their preschool was teaching them how to read. Money well spent!_**

That was a distant memory. I remember that since it was a Friday, we never even went to bed anyway. We ended up eating ice cream and watching movies on Netflix. It wasn't until 4 AM did we all fall asleep with the rolling credits of a popular movie on.

Nate always referred to me as either: Caity, Gellar, Gray and newly added Taylor. He enjoyed the last name game. It was something we started when we were ten. Oh, the memories just drifted away and became a distant memory. The only to kill the pain was time.

* * *

 _Remember Harbour Boulevard_

 _The dreaming days where the mess was made_

 _Look how all the kids have grown_

 _We have changed but we're still the same_

 _After all that we've been through_

 _I know we're cool_

We were now reminiscing and Nate and I went on about conceiving our children at Harbour Boulevard when we were just eighteen years of age. At first, Seb looked hesitant and awkward but then loosened up and was glad to hear about my life before him. To him, I was a closed book. And at least we had something in common. He too had a child out of wedlock when he was nineteen; it was an one night stand.

After having our kids, we got married a week later. It was a seize the moment kind of idea. The kind of seize the moment where all our messes just became non regrettable.

I looked out the open window and watched as my babies all played with each other. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nate look at me with a lost look in his eyes. I turned to face him and smiled. We've changed yet, we're still the same to each other.

After all the pain and good times... I know we're cool.

* * *

 _And I'll be happy for you_

 _If you can be happy for me_

 _Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend_

 _So far from where we've been_

 _I know we're cool_

Now, I find myself sitting alone with my ex husband and his new girlfriend. Sebastian was called away to work and since it was Nate's off-day, he decided to stay for the kids.

I am genuinely happy for him, afterall I set them up. I know he's happy for me too as he's said on countless of occasions. It seems like a lifetime away, when we were married... And looking at right now, I know for sure that we are so cool.

* * *

 **It was eating at me! I hope you like it! xx**


End file.
